Only in Dreams
by infinitykat
Summary: What happened after AOTC? The story we don't know yet. A P/A. I'm trying to cover every genre. heh. CHAPTER 7 UP. (finale)
1. Only in Dreams

**Only in Dreams**

**By infinitykat**

_A/N: I was going to create a short song fic about P/A, but then decided it would fit in nicely with a longer story. (which song? You'll have to wait until the second chapter to find out!) I put this story in general/romance because romance is one of the most evident themes (as in AOTC) but not the only one. Enjoy! (Oh yeah… begins the morning after the wedding…)_

"Beep ba beep bloop…beep bloop…" 

An asteroid droid named R2-D2 quietly glided into a small bed chamber, hidden inside one of the most isolated buildings on the face of Naboo. It stopped next to the bed and a robotic arm shot out of its hull. It reached out and poked the sleeping form of Anakin Skywalker. It quickly drew back as he reluctantly rolled away from his new wife next to him. 

"What is it, R2?" he whispered. 

The droid beeped and blooped some more in response. Anakin, then fully wake, shot out of bed. 

"Obi-Wan? Don't respond yet, R2, I need to dress first." He jogged to the chair in the corner where his tunic and other clothing were laid. After dressing, he motioned R2 into the next room. 

Once inside, Anakin nodded and a small hologram of his Jedi Master appeared on the table in front of him. 

"Anakin? Do you read?" he said, urgently. 

"Yes, Master, I'm here." He said, bowing. He thought he might as well be kind to him, if Obi-Wan ever found out what he had done…Anakin would not know what to do… 

"Anakin, was your trip successful, is the Senator safe?" Anakin's thoughts went back to the chamber in which she was peacefully sleeping. 

"Yes, Master. I can assure you." 

"Good, because Chancellor Palpatine wishes her back to the Senate for further insight on the Republic's situation." Anakin sighed inwardly. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "I felt that, you know." 

"I would have guessed, Master, but she probably isn't going to be happy about this. I believe she would like a rest." Anakin looked up as a new presence he felt entered the room. Padmé Amidala, or Padmé Skywalker rather, stood in the doorway, fully dressed. She gave Anakin once of her suspicious looks. 

"What's going on?" She walked up to Anakin and looked down at the hologram of Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan looked surprised. 

"Oh! Senator Amidala! How was your trip? Well, I hope?" 

"Yes, but why are you contacting us so early?" He faltered, causing Padmé to raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, the Chancellor wishes your presence on Coruscant…" The Senator sighed. 

"Seems like he can never do anything on his own." She replied. Obi-Wan laughed. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Padmé gave in quickly, but Anakin could sense she was upset about the whole thing. 

"I await your arrival. Be ready for more training, my young Padawan. With the war growing larger, you'll need some practice with your new arm." Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan bowed and said far well. The hologram disappeared. 

Padmé turned to Anakin, and he finally got to take in her beauty. Her wavy hair was partially pulled back, and she wore a loose deep blue gown, that was embroidered here and there in silver. 

"I don't want to go back," she said softly, moving closer to Anakin. 

"Nor do I. Nor do I…" Padmé glanced at the door and Anakin pushed it shut with a wave of his hand. She smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

The Naboo cruiser sped through hyper space. 

"Seems like we were just going home, and now we have to retrace our steps. I wonder what's going on…" The pilot commented and Captain Typho just shrugged. A beeping of his console caused him to look down. 

"Oh, great. We're almost out of fuel. We'll have to land on a planet." He pulled back a lever and they were out of hyper space. The captain pointed to another console. 

"Here," he said, "A small city planet, Nar Shaddaa. Looks harmless enough. I'll inform the Senator." 

In another part of the ship, Padmé and Anakin sat together in a small chamber off the main corridor. 

"Does your back still hurt?" He asked, gently rubbing where she was injured in the Geonosis arena. 

"A little. I'm more concerned about you though," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand in his mechanic one. He chuckled. 

"Only when I think about how cold it must be…for you, I mean." She smiled. 

"It's not that bad." Anakin looked towards the door. 

"Someone's coming," he whispered, and let go of Padmé. She did the same, quickly snatching up a data reader next to her, staring intently at it. 

Sure enough, the door opened and Captain Typho strode in. 

"Senator, we are running low on fuel, and I've ordered an emergency landing on a nearby planet of Nar Shaddaa." Padmé sighed. 

"Very well, Captain." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Nar Shadaa greatly resembled Coruscant as a busy city planet. The others in the system were so much smaller than the already tiny planet, that one would assume it was the capital. The pilot and Captain Typho found the senate headquarters of the planet, and requested landing license. The Nar Shaddaans quickly obliged, knowing of Senator Amidala's great influence in the Senate. 

It was meal time and Padmé and Anakin were already in their common folk disguises. 

"I'm actually glad we stopped here," Padmé commented, "It gives us more time together. Before…you know…" Her gaze locked on Anakin's and he grinned. 

"I have an idea. I saw a club nearby our landing bay. We could have…fun." Padmé laughed and nodded. 

"Just what I need…" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

The two strolled into the crowded club and sat in a vacant booth in the corner. Never had either of the two seen such colorful characters. Around the perimeter of the room, screens played fights of sorts and every few moments, there were yells and cheers from the crowd. Almost immediately, a waitress droid approached them. 

"Can I get anything for ya's?" It asked, eyes flashing blue. Anakin looked to Padmé and she just shrugged and shook her head. 

"That's alright, we're not thirsty." He responded and the droid rolled away. 

Padmé looked nervously around the room. Even though she was mostly covered from head to toe and no danger would come to her, Anakin could sense her fear. He pulled her closer with his good arm and smiled. 

"Relax!" said he, "We're here to have fun. Remember?" Padmé nodded and visibly loosened, leaning into Anakin's embrace. 

Suddenly, a spotlight illuminated a stage of sorts on the opposite wall. A chiss male stepped up and announced, "Ladies and Gents, we have a new grrrreat feature tonight, for all of you to step into the spotlight!" Light cheering responded. "So if you want to join the fun, stop over at the karaoke station and pick a melody to perform!" 

Anakin looked down at Padmé. A mischievous grin spread over his face. 

"What? Oh no…Ani, what are you thinking?" 

"I'll be right back." He responded. After kissing the top of her head, he hurried over to the "karaoke" station. A line had formed and someone was already on stage. It was a female twi'lek, who sung an obviously popular recent song. She flung her tentacles about as many bewitched humanoid men watched. 

Anakin finally reached the desk where a rodian stood. 

"Three credits for one song. Pay first, choose second." He said simply. Anakin decided to have a little fun with him. 

He waved his hand and said, "You want me to choose my song first." 

"…I want you to choose your song first." Anakin shrugged. 

"Sure." He replied, and took the audio device handed to him. He held the speaker piece to his ear and looked through the song selection. His finger stopped on a track somewhere in the middle of the list. Anakin listened to the sample for a moment, his lips curling into a mischievous grin. 

He had found the perfect song. 

…to be continued. 

_Post note: Please review! And uh, I got Nar Shaddaa from Jedi Outcast. Just FYI._


	2. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Only in Dreams **

By infinitykat 

Part 2: I Only Have Eyes For You 

_A/N: As I write this, ff.net is not responding to my computer so I don't know what you guys think so far. But I hope you like it. This chapter is the Humor/Romance chapter. WARNING: This chapter is considerably silly. Just want to warn you. It's meant to be that way._

----- ---- --- -- - 

His finger stopped on a track somewhere in the middle of the list. Anakin listened to the sample for a moment, his lips curling into a mischievous grin. 

He had found the perfect song. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Back at their booth, Padmé silently recalled the events of the past weeks. When she arrived in Coruscant, she never knew she'd be reunited with the little boy she first met on Tatooine just 10 years before. She never knew he'd be so handsome, and that they'd fall in love. Now she was sitting in a random club on a tiny planet in between her home and Coruscant, watching the little boy (who wasn't so little anymore), her husband, prepare to perform a song. 

Anakin grasped the sleek amplifying device and found Padmé in the corner. Their gazes locked, and he grinned. A melody started to play from the speakers behind him, and he glanced at the screen. 

A human man, maybe in his forties, appeared on the screen. His hat was slightly tipped forward and he wore a pinstriped suit, fashion that Anakin had never seen before. He took a deep breath and the words came on the screen. 

_WITCHCRAFT _

By Frank Sinatra 

ORIGIN: Planet Earth of Milky Way System 

Those fingers in my hair   
That sly come-hither stare   
That strips my conscience bare   
It's witchcraft 

Anakin looked up from the screen and saw Padmé staring intently at him. He imitated the man on the screen as he sang. This caused Padmé to giggle like she was a young school girl. Anakin was glad she was relaxed. 

_And I've got no defense for it   
The heat is too intense for it   
What good would common sense for it do?_

Padmé noticed the area in front of the stage filling with giggly girls in skimpy outfits. But Anakin only broke his gaze with her to glance at the words on the screen. 

He only had eyes for her. 

_'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft   
And although I know it's strictly taboo   
When you arouse the need in me   
My heart says yes, indeed in me   
proceed with what you're leading me to_

Padmé sighed, being reminded of how much trouble they'd be in if anyone found out. She knew that Master Yoda might already know what was going on, he could read thoughts pretty well. Oh how true were the words Anakin sang in such a mockingly way. 

_It's such an ancient pitch   
But one I wouldn't switch   
'cause there's no nicer witch than you_

Padmé laughed as the song ended and Anakin took a dramatic bow. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked, once Anakin was back at their booth. 

"I don't want to think about it right now," he responded. Anakin gave her one of his looks and before they knew it, they were sharing a long kiss. Padmé ran her fingers through his short, sandy hair as he pulled her closer. The kiss lasted for a while…at least until someone nearby cleared his throat and the lovers looked up. 

"Captain Typho?!" 

…to be continued. 

Post Note: Okay, silly part's over. Review please! 


	3. No More Secrets

Only in Dreams 

By infinitykat 

Part 3: No More Secrets 

"_tu tu tu es tu es mon aventure   
tu es mon faux-dur   
mon tu mon tu tout doux   
tu es mon future proche   
vaut mieux q'tu t'accroches_"   
-Mon Futur Proche, A. Red 

A/N: 'Allo and merci for all the great reviews! In this next chapter, I think it is going to be mostly forbidden romance and a touch of angst maybe. Enjoy! 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Captain Typho?!" 

"Milady, sorry to…disturb you, but the damage on the ship is far more than we anticipated. We'll have to stay grounded for the night." He seemed very embarrassed, but keeping his composure. 

"Very well, Captain." He nodded and began to walk away. "Oh and Captain?" He stopped. 

"Yes, Milady?" She blushed. 

"Please don't tell anyone about…this." He knew she was referring to the situation he walked in to. 

"Certainly, Milady." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Is this adequate, Milady?" Dormé asked, brandishing a long, deep brown gown. It was the next morning, but the events of the night before still burned in Padmé's mind. Her trusted captain had found out about herself and Anakin. Still, he did not know they had married, which is something. Just to be safe, they had slept in separate rooms. Padmé had felt so lonely and awkward, she was used to sharing her bed with Anakin. They couldn't be too sure… 

Padmé stroked her wrist where her Naboo marriage tattoo stung. It had been bothering her for a few days. Well, basically since the native marriage man created it. She had not mentioned this to Anakin. Returning her thoughts to the present, she glanced over the gown and approved. 

She raised her arms to assist Dormé in slipping the gown over her head. She did not realize in doing that, her marriage tattoo was bared for all to see. Dormé eyed it and gasped, almost dropping the gown. 

"What is it, Dormé?" she asked, whipping around to face her handmaiden. Dormé raised a finger to point at Padmé's wrist. 

"Milady? What happened?" Padmé faltered. 

"I've married…" Her eyes started to well up with tears as Dormé's grew wide. 

"But to who? Why didn't I know? Are you unhappy?" The handmaiden grabbed her hands and searched for an answer in Padmé's eyes. She leaned closer. 

"Can I trust you, Dormé?" She nodded slowly. "I've married Anakin Skywalker," she whispered, now on the edge of tears. Dormé's face lit up. 

"I knew there was something more between you!" Then she realized her lady was not all happy. "But what's so wrong about that?" Padmé looked down. 

"It's forbidden for a Jedi to love," she said simply. She took in a staggering breath and continued, "Not alone marry." Dormé pulled her into a hug. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Milady. You can trust me." Padmé silently cried into her trusted handmaiden's shoulder for a moment, and then straighten up and tried to regain her composure. Dormé cleared her throat. 

"A long-cuffed undershirt, then, Milady?" Padmé nodded and whispered, "Thank you." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Finally, the Naboo cruiser landed on the Senate docking bay in Coruscant. The party walked onto the metallic floor, shoes clicking as they approached the entrance. As they walked, Padmé stayed close to Dormé and Anakin. Almost at the door, Padmé decided Anakin should know. 

"Ani…Dormé knows," she whispered. He gave her a shocked look and glanced back at Dormé, who did well in acting as if they were merely friends. Anakin returned to his forward stare, but squeezed her hand for a moment. Padmé could tell he was keeping higher security with himself, now that they were so close to the Jedi Temple. 

Once inside Palpatine's chambers, Anakin announced that he needed to return to the temple. They all nodded curtly and he left, but not before sending a message with his thoughts to Padmé._ I love you._ He stated simply. He knew she heard him because she suddenly looked at him after he finished the thought. She looked down sadly as he walked out. 

_I love you too._

----- ---- --- -- - 

…to be continued. 

Post note: Same deal. Review please! 


	4. Dark Clouds

**Only in Dreams **

By infinitykat 

Part 4: Dark Clouds 

_A/N: Okay, big plot-setup chapter. Suspense/Angst/Romance. It's…darky dark..darky..yeah. It's all downhill from here. Enjoy._

Two voices, the same. Hatred, echoing within the shroud of darkness. 

"He is the one. Get him for me." 

"The transition to the new order is developing nicely. I don't think we need him all too soon." 

"Ah- but of course we do. The sooner we turn him, the better. We need his skills. They have the potential of being far beyond even Master Yoda." 

"I will do the job. Any weaknesses?" 

"Of course. The senator. Once he believes she is gone, there will be nothing good to live for." 

"We will have him in our trap. I see. His opinions?" 

"He wants exactly what we're aiming to accomplish. It will be easy to get him to see our way. You will bring him to me. I will train him. Together, we will begin the Empire…" 

But… 

Even in the dark, alliances cannot be made. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

It had been a few weeks since Anakin had returned to Coruscant, and the Chancellor spoke with him often. He was always flattering him, buttering him up for an unknown reason, at least to the young Padawan. Always asking what his political views were, and always agreeing with him. 

Palpatine never mentioned why his discussed such things, so Anakin didn't ask. He just enjoyed being friends with someone who had such power. 

On the other hand, Obi-Wan was really trying on Anakin's anger. He still forced lightsaber and concentration exercises on Anakin, though he did not think he needed them. Every time he and Obi-Wan would get in an argument, Padmé's words burned through his mind. _Our teachers tend to see more of our faults than we would like, it's the only way that we grow._ Anakin yearned to believe it, for his and Obi-Wan's sake, but he still couldn't hold on to it. Something was always breaking the connection between the two. 

When Anakin was in his more angry moods, trying to meditate, his thoughts always would dwell on the fact of Qui Gon's death, and the promise Obi-Wan was bind to. He probably wouldn't have trained Anakin if he had not given his old Master his word. Anakin would never forgive him for that. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé sat, alone, in her bed chamber. She was quietly sobbing, the tears dipping down onto her lap. Her soft wavy curls, once full of life, were now damp and clinging to her sweaty face. 

Thrown on the floor were a few Naboo code books and…a cycle monitor. It blinked an awful message: CYCLE MISSED. 

…She knew exactly what it meant, but she didn't want to believe it. All these things, all omens. All furthering the squashing of Ani's dreams between Padmé's delicate fingers. He couldn't be told. It would be the last straw. He would definitely leave the Order, which Padmé would simply not let him do. 

And what more, the code books state a Nabooan pubic serviceman could only give birth to children of absolute Nabooan heritage. Only Dormé could be told. At least for the time being. 

Padmé longed for Anakin's arms, a comforting word. But, no. Only the soft beating of her empty heart and the whizzing of city traffic outside would keep her company for the moment. Something had to be done… 

…to be continued. 


	5. Without You

**Only in Dreams **

By infinitykat 

Part 5: Without You 

"_Goodbye to you   
goodbye to everything that I knew   
you are the one I loved   
the one thing I had tried to hold on to…_" 

_A/N: Strongly romance and sadness chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews! Oh and, this fic is totally NOT AU, apart from the singing because, let's face it: Star Wars characters do not sing in the actual movies. But apart from that, everything that needs to happen to get to Epi IV will happen. (Yes, I cry when I think about Ani being Vader, but that's just the way it is) Also, this long fic could be called a musical because I keep inserting songs and stuff. Warning: Some of the characters sing their hearts out in this one. On with the show…_

----- ---- --- -- - 

Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsaber. 

"Well done, Anakin. We will train again tomorrow. Good night." Anakin followed suit, and with a goodbye, retreated to his bed chamber. He sat on his bed, but shot up almost as soon as he sat down. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear something. A cry for help. For comfort. 

Padmé. She was in pain. Anakin had to help her. Without even thinking twice, Anakin bolted out of his room and down to the docking bay. After choosing the quietest speeder, he flew off into the Coruscant sky. 

His destination, the Senate tower. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé looked up as she heard someone talking to Dormé. 

"Milady?" she whispered into the intercom. Padmé raced to her speaker. 

"Yes?" Padmé responded hoarsely. She realized all her crying was clogging her throat, and she tried to clear it. 

"Anakin's here. Shall I send him in?" Padmé's stomach flipped when she heard her husband's name. 

"Just a moment," Padmé whispered back, and hurried around the room to snatch up all the code books and especially the cycle monitor. After shoving it all under her bed, she gave Dormé the word and Anakin came in, looking worry-stricken. 

"Padmé?" he asked, approaching her, "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, she just ran to him and embraced him, the tears flowing steadily now. Taken aback, Anakin pulled her closer and stroked her hair, trying to quiet her. 

"Shhhh…" He pulled away to look at Padmé. As he wiped a few tears away from her cheek, he asked again, "Please tell me what's wrong." 

She sniffled and looked down. "If only I could," she said softly, "Just be here with me tonight Ani." He nodded and softly kissed her, wondering what the hell happened and why he wasn't there for her then. Whoever did this… 

Padmé led Anakin over to sit on the bed. She pulled him into a deep kiss, and he could feel the way she needed him. Padmé sqeezed her eyes shut, and the tears fell. Then she just cried into her bewildered husband's shoulder, repeating over and over, "It's not fair… it's not fair…oh Force…" 

After awhile, Padmé grew quiet, and Anakin pulled away to ask her again. 

"Why won't you tell me?" he demanded, looking straight into her eyes, searching for an answer that only she could provide. She sighed and looked straight back. 

"It would ruin…everything," she replied, and Anakin could tell that'd be all he'd get out of her. "But…how did you know to come here?" His face slightly flushed. 

"I…felt you. I don't know…lately I've been feeling this great bond between us. I'm glad I came… 

(A/N: Ready for the singing I talked about earlier? Ha!) 

_I cannot help it,   
I couldn't stop it if I tried.   
The same heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside…   
And I heard you can't stop love so I won't complain.   
Why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_" 

Anakin sang soft and low, as Padmé took him in. His scent, the way his breathing always calmed her down. 

"_'Cause when there's you,   
I feel whole…   
And there's no better feeling in the world.   
But without you, I'm alone.   
And I'd rather be in love…with you._" 

Padmé looked up and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. 

"_Turn off the lights now,   
to see is to believe.   
I just want you near me,   
I just want you here with me.   
And I'd give up everything only for you.   
It's the least that I could do…_" 

Anakin smiled back at her. _anything for me_ he thought. 

"_'Cause when there's you,   
I feel whole.   
And there's no better feeling in the world.   
But without you, I'm alone.   
And I'd rather be in love…with you.   
And feel you holding me._" 

Anakin pulled her closer and sighed. 

"_Why are we afraid to be in love?   
To be loved?_" 

Padmé looked up at him and shook her head. 

"_I can't explain it…_" 

"_I know it's tough to be loved…._" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Ani…Anakin…wake up…you need to go back to the temple." Padmé whispered softly. She tugged affectionately at his ear and Anakin reluctantly rolled over. 

"Do I have to?" he whined teasingly. Padmé rolled her eyes. 

"Have you lost all ration whatsoever? Now go!" She pulled him up into a sitting position and he let his head roll around on his shoulders, not letting his eyes open. Padmé sighed, and kissed him, hoping _that_ would wake him. 

Anakin immediately snapped out of his "stupor". "Oh, good morning!" he said, grinning. 

"You need to get going," Padmé told him sadly. She played with his Padawan braid for bit, wanting to remember every detail. 

"Alright," he responded, "But before I go…" the old twinkle in Anakin's eyes came, and he pulled Padmé into a deep kiss. As they reluctantly parted, a soft smile was playing on his lips. 

"'Bye," he whispered, standing up. He made his holster fly to his hand and put it on before leaving Padmé's room. 

"Goodbye…" she whispered sadly. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"But, Milady, I am concerned for your safety. We must return to Naboo, or the Jedi council and Anakin will find out." Dormé argued, pacing her Lady's room. Padmé looked down, knowing what she had to do, but felt empty. 

"I suppose you're right, Dormé." Her handmaiden stopped, and looked at her. "But now, it's like I can't breathe without him. I know I'm supposed to the strong one, but I can't pretend anymore. I'm so…scared… 

…to be continued. 

_Post Note: Thanks to Nadra and the other reviewers, who keep coming back! Also, the song they sing belongs to Michelle Branch. I can connect every one of her songs to Star Wars. Lol. REVIEW please! The next one's a dozy. If ff.net is down, I will be updating my story at the address in my profile. Also, I apologize for the delay of release of this chapter. I didn't realize I hadn't posted it yet. Another is in the works, so hang on!_


	6. Just A Memory

**Only In Dreams **

By infinitykat 

Part 6: Just A Memory 

"I was drifting away   
like a drop in the ocean   
and now I realize   
that nothing has been   
as beautiful as when I saw heaven skies   
…in your eyes…" 

A/N: Sad enough for you? Heh. Brace yourself. The plot bunnies are dancing in my head, if not in this chapter. Also, I just want to take a moment to recognize that George Lucas is the Maker. Not me. I'm a broke teenager, don't sue me. (Sorry about the delay, folks!) 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"I am ready for the trials, Master!" 

"Anakin, you've barely learned anything yet. Have you observed how your anger consumes you? Had you listened-" 

"Listened to what? Your lectures? How does that do me any good?" 

"Do not question me, Anakin. You will continue your training and either I or the council will decide-" 

"Why can't I decide it? I do feel ready." 

"Your feelings betray you, Anakin. Don't let them get the best of you." 

"Feelings my a-" Anakin began to mutter, but stopped when he felt a new presence enter the room. He turned to the door and expression immediately softened when he saw Padmé standing there, looking awkward. 

_of all the things I've believed in,   
I just wanna get it over with.   
tears form behind my eyes,   
but I do not cry.   
counting the days that pass me by…_

"Senator!" Obi-Wan said kindly. He approached her and muttered an "I'll deal with you later" as he passed Anakin. "What can I do for you?" he asked, slightly bowing. Anakin did the same, never taking his eyes off her. 

"Master Kenobi, I just came to say goodbye. I am returning to Naboo in the morning." 

Obi-Wan looked surprised. 

Anakin looked thunder-struck. 

"Oh, I'm saddened to see you go, Senator. Have a safe journey," he replied, smiling kindly. 

"Thank you. I will." Padmé gave Obi-Wan all the smile she could muster. When she looked to Anakin, he could tell she was holding back tears. 

"Anakin." She mumbled, nodding curtly. 

With that, she walked out of the training room, and seemingly out of Anakin's life. He was lost in thought, the image of his angel burning in his mind. What was he going to do? Why did she just leave him like that? How could she just leave him like that? 

"Anakin." His master pulled him from his thoughts. "Go. I'll call you when I need you. I must meditate on something right now." Anakin nodded and slowly left the room, only to take off running in the direction of Padmé's departure. 

When he spotted her dazzling blue gown and long sparkly braid, Anakin called out to her. Padmé slowly turned, now on the edge of tears. Never had he seen her in this much pain. Or was it sad regret? He could not tell. Whatever it was, she was leaving, and that was all that mattered. 

He reached out to touch her arm and he could feel her trembling. 

"Why are you leaving me?" Came the question, and a single tear fell down Padmé's cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. 

"I have to." She whispered, "I just…do." 

"Without saying goodbye?" 

"It's so hard to…say…" She didn't finish and looked down. 

"Will I ever see you again?" He didn't want to say it, but he really wanted to know. Would Padmé find the same fate his mother did, because they were apart? Anakin wanted to stop everything so she wouldn't go. Padmé quickly looked up, wanting to be lost in his eyes once more before she went. 

"Of course." She gave a false smile. "It's only for a little while. By the time I come back, why, you'll be a Jedi!" 

He chuckled, despite it all. "I'm…afraid for you, you know. There are still people out there who would like to see you killed. Be careful, okay?" Padmé nodded and took his hand. 

"Of course," she whispered, "I always am." Then she turned away, and Anakin stood staring after her until she was out of sight. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Anakin? Anakin, come in." 

The Padawan stood up and tried to regain his composure. He had been weeping for the last few minutes after an hour of turning events over in his mind. Padmé was practically gone, and Anakin did not want to accept it. He considered going to the Senatorial apartment building and trying to get an answer from her, but decided that it was impossible. He was under strict guard within the walls of the Jedi Temple. 

"Yes, Master?" 

"We're requested of in the Council chamber." 

"Yes, Master." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"The Senator from Naboo is returning home, and the Seperatists are still at large. Though we cannot afford to send a Jedi with her to her home at this crucial time, we can still protect her in the capital." Master Windu looked directly to Obi-Wan. "You and your Padawan will go to the Senatorial apartment complex and guard Senator Amidala until the time of her departure." 

The two nodded, and Anakin began to leave, but Obi-Wan held his ground. 

"Something else to say, have you," Yoda knowingly stated. 

"Yes, Master, I would like to ask permission to send my Padawan in my place. There is another matter plaguing my thoughts and it must be addressed." Yoda glanced at Mace, and decided that young Skywalker would definitely protect the Senator at all costs. 

"Permission granted. But, I want to hear of your results soon." Mace ran a hand over his forehead. Obviously these trials with the war were troubling him. 

"Yes, Master." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_I've been searching deep down in my soul.   
words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
feels like I'm starting all over again   
last three years were just pretend…_

Padmé laid a gown in her travel case and clutched her stomach. It had been plaguing her all evening, but she ignored it. She moved to the closet to remove another item of clothing. 

But, she turned too quickly and suddenly felt nauseous. Padmé clutched her stomach again and gave out a little moan. Dormé rushed up to her. 

"Milady! Are you alright?" Padmé didn't answer. She just ran into the lavatory without a word. 

Minutes later, Padmé sat on the floor next to the toilet, feeling awful. Dormé was sitting next to her, patting her forehead with a cool cloth. 

"Morning sickness." Dormé said plainly. "Perfectly normal. It only lasts for a few months, don't worry. Now come, Anakin will be here soon." 

Padmé looked at her fast. "Anakin? Why is he coming here?" 

"Didn't Captain Typho inform you? The Jedi Council is sending him here to protect you until we leave." 

"Oh…" She slumped against the wall and sighed. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé shuffled her papers, satisfied that she had what she needed. She stuffed them into her case and snapped it shut. Sitting down at the desk, Padmé sighed and put her face in her hands. 

She didn't want to think about it, but nevertheless, there was nothing else she could think about. Everything was coming tumbling down. The Republic was at war with the Seperatists, but she realized the war was over before it even had begun. The Seperatists, whether they knew it or not, had gotten exactly what they wanted. The Republic was no longer a republic, in a sense. Chancellor Palpatine had now been given the power of an Emperor, so democracy could not exist. She could only hope that he would lay down his power once the war was over, but she had her doubts. She watched him go from Senator to Chancellor to Emperor in a matter of years. Palpatine was one power-hungry man, a persuasive powerful man. Nothing could stop him now from turning the Republic into an Empire, and Padmé Amidala knew this all too well. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Padmé looked up. There stood Anakin, with the same look on his face that he wore in the Jedi Temple, when she left him. 

Padmé turned back to her desk, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? She had thought the goodbye was over, but obviously not. 

"Padmé, I…" He started. She didn't respond. 

"Padmé…" He tried again. A few moments passed. Silence. 

Leaving all pretense behind, Anakin dropped down to his knees beside Padmé. 

"Padmé, speak to me!" he cried. Padmé knew that pleading face well. She dropped down to the floor next to Anakin and embraced him, letting the tears fall. 

"How am I going to live without you?" he asked, words muffled by her hair. Padmé pulled back and chuckled. 

"I believe in you, Ani. You don't need me to go on. You can do whatever you set your mind to." 

"But, I love you, Padmé. Can't you stay?" A tear fell and Padmé wiped it away, gently kissing his cheek. They then shared a much-needed kiss. The tears fell and mixed together, just the way they wish their lives could be. 

"My angel…" He whispered. "

I love you, Ani. That's why I have to leave." 

"You're on the edge of just a memory, love. I need you here with me." 

_goodbye to you.   
goodbye to everything I thought I knew.   
you were the one I loved.   
the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

…to be continued. 

Post note: The next chapter is the finale, don't miss it! I'm writing an alternate ending, for the anti-Vaders out there. Believe me, I'm one of you, I just wanted to write a fanfic to complete the story we don't know yet. REVIEW please. I'll luf you forevur! 


	7. In The End

**Only In Dreams **

By infinitykat 

Finale: In The End 

"those left standing   
we'll make millions   
writing books on the way it should have been… 

floating in this cosmic Jacuzzi   
we are like frogs oblivious   
soon the water, starting to boil   
now I flinch and we all float face down…" 

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of Only In Dreams. I had a great time writing this story and I'm glad it touched all you folks out there in fan fiction land! Look for the alternate ending, "Oh, Possibilities" coming to ff.net soon. Thanks to the readers and George Lucas, the Maker, for making this a fun experience. Enjoy! (Ps. This was hard for me write, with the Vader stuff…this author was on the edge of tears!) 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_I thought I saw a man brought to life   
he was warm, he came around, like he was dignified.   
He showed me what it was to cry…_

Some time later… 

His heavy mechanical breathing filled the silence in the egg-shaped chamber. The only other noise was his oxygen IV, pumping the life into what he had left of his veins. This semi-silence gave way for meditation that he did not get on a regular basis. 

A few months time away from his love turned into years, and now he was sure she was dead. The former master had demanded that he believe she was dead, because he could not become a Jedi with this attachment to her. 

But none of that mattered now. 

No, the Jedi betrayed him, so he destroyed them. The Republic was weak, so he destroyed it, obeying his new master. There was so much hate flowing through him that he never realized that he destroyed these things to cope with his own weakness. Aggression, arrogance, disobedience, and… love. 

Love for his mother and his angel. Love for Naboo. Love for piloting. 

Even though the Jedi Code was destroyed, there was no room for love in his heart. Or what was left of it. There was only room for hate, nothing else. 

The Emperor was his only ally. He promised him immense power, which was delivered. Yes, only one friend in a galaxy of suffering. 

_but you couldn't be that man I adored.   
you don't seem to know, seem to care   
what your heart is for.   
well, I don't know him anymore._

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé smiled as the little princess ran up to her. 

"Padmé! Padmé! Bella isn't playing fair!" Leia cried, looking up at her assumed handmaiden. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Padmé squatted so she was eye-to-eye with her daughter. 

"Well, whatever you do, don't hit her, Leia. That can only lead to everyone getting hurt. Okay?" Leia sighed and nodded, then walked away briskly, reminding Padmé of her sister's sweet little children. 

But, she tried not to think about it. That was the life she had to leave behind, so her own daughter only needed to worry about her friend playing fair. 

Another haidmaiden, dressed just as Padmé was, in a deep magenta cloak, hurried up to her. This woman was one Padmé knew very well. 

"The Viceroy is expecting a visitor from the Empire. He needs us in the main chamber." 

"Alright, Dormé. Just let me get Leia and Bella into a safe room." Dormé nodded. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Another day, another planet to deal with. As the Tie Advanced Starfighter started its landing procedure on Alderaan, Vader kept reminding himself that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could just go back to the Executer and rest in his medical chamber. 

For some reason, the Force was telling him that someone important to him was on the planet, but that couldn't be. Anyone he had, or could, care about was dead. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Failure to cooperate will not be tolerated." Vader said menacingly. The following silence was only broken by his breathing. 

Viceroy Organa stroked his slick, black goatee. He inconspicuously glanced at Padmé, who just stared straight back. 

"Good. I will leave you now. Any further complications will receive a harsher punishment." 

Organa nodded. "Padmé, will you see our guest back to the docking bay?" 

Padmé stood and walked past Vader towards the exit without a word. 

He followed, curious to what the Viceroy had called her. Could it be? His angel disguised, once again, as a common handmaiden? 

As they walked together towards the docking bay, he kept his eyes on her. Oh yes, it was surely her. The wavy dark hair, the rich brown eyes, the soft lips… 

"Are you an angel?" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Obi-Wan sat in the small hut with the bundle in his arms. The even smaller master limped over to the pot and scooped up some mush, dropping it into the wooden bowl. 

"Get the child to Tatooine, you must. There he will be safe." 

"And I should just wait. Until he's ready." 

Yoda nodded. 

"I just have one question. Did he bring balance to force?" 

"The child you hold in your arms is the answer. A choice he must make. Balanced, is he." 

------ ---- --- -- - 

Padmé looked at the dark lord fast. 

"Excuse me?" 

"It is I…Anakin." 

_there's nothing where he used to lie.   
conversation has run dry.   
that's what's going on.   
nothing's right, I'm torn._

Padmé stopped dead in her tracks. She stared up at him, the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Come with me, Padmé. We can rule the galaxy together!" Padmé narrowed her eyes. 

"Never. I've heard of what kind of man you are. You are not the man I loved." 

"But, things could be different." 

"Yes, they could have been. If you came to Naboo, or if you finished your training. You took the easy way out. Now there is no hope." 

Vader didn't respond. 

"The docking bay is down the hall and to the left. Good day." 

With that, Padmé walked away. A single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She decided that nothing could save them. 

Only in dreams. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_you can't resist her   
she's in your bones   
she is your marrow   
and your ride home _

you can't avoid her   
she's in the air   
in between molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide. 

only in dreams   
we see what it means   
reach out our hands   
hold on to hers   
but when we wake, it's all been erased   
and so it seems,   
Only In Dreams. 

The End. 

Post Note: Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner the muses will move me to write the alternate ending. 


End file.
